Journey to Bancar Ending, in progress
by Rejected Candycane
Summary: This is the ending to my Doctor Who fanfic, please read the Author's Note before you begin!


**A/N: Alright, so...I got thinking recently, and I realized that my fanfic story has come to a complete halt. Things are getting kind of busy nowadays, and I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to finish my story. SO- I've decided to fast forward a little, and publish the ending that I had in mind. I realize that this will leave some things unknown and questions unanswered, but I strongly encourage you to message me with any questions. I know every direction I intended to go with this story- it's all my head! So contact me if you're unsure, I will provide you with answers.  
So enjoy the ending, and it might be revised eventually.  
I also have an idea for a Youtube video contest to anyone who's interested- I can provide more details to this if people wanna try it.  
Thanks a lot for stopping by!**

**And off we go...**

Elexa thrust a small silver object into Smova's eyes.  
Smova cried out in pain before falling in a lifeless heap to the floor. More explosions erupted through the chamber as debris and flames flew through the air. Before the Doctor could see what Elexa had done, she was slipping the object back into her pocket, and tugging his sleeve towards the exit. As soon as they reached the corridor, the Doctor pulled his arm from her grasp.

"What did you do?", he demanded, still dumbfounded. But Elexa would not meet his eyes.

"I just saved our lives. This way". Elexa dashed down the corridor and around the corner out of sight. The Doctor faught to keep up, listening closely for any further explosions throughout the building. Elexa had stopped short in front of a large steel door, and was glancing nervously over her shoulder. Pulling the object out of her pocket once again, she aimed it at the door, and within moments a small hole had burnt through, large enough for them to crawl through.

"Come on Doctor!", she whispered, disappearing through the hole.

The Doctor reared to a stop and clambered through the door after Elexa, who was crouched on the floor, clutching something in her fist. When his back was turned, she raised her hand to the door, and the hole sealed back into solid steel. The Doctor barely caught a glimpse of where she had led him. They had entered some sort of storage room- crowded shelves lined the walls, massive sheet-covered objects gathering dust below them.  
He could hardly catch his breath, and here Elexa was outsmarting him. But how?

"How-" he started, but at that moment, Elexa shot him a warning glance that silenced him immediately.

"There's no time for explanations, we've got to keep quiet. The Daleks are still out there-" another explosion drowned her out. "They're just down the corridor- they've set traps everywhere!"

"They didn't- Smova did. And the Daleks are setting them off." The room shook as another roared through the building- they were getting closer.

"I thought the Daleks were all gone?" Fear was finally peeking out from under Elexa's confident voice.

"They've been hiding. Not all of them were destroyed. There are thousands, millions cults still out there. Smova joined with the Cult of Jarros, became their ally. That's who these guys are. I don't know where they've been hiding, but they've been waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"You."

The room fell eerily silent, except for the sound of the Doctor and Elexa's heavy breathing.

"Me?", her voice was now small, like a child who had been sent to the corner. Something sparkled in the corners of her blue eyes. The Doctor quickly changed the subject.

"I think it's stopped. There hasn't been an explosion in over a minute. Better be on the safe side-" the Doctor scanned the door with his screwdriver, but the pattern did not change- it seemed safe.

"Let me," Elexa ran her palm against the door, and the hole reformed. Elexa met the Doctor's eyes with an unexpected smile. "If they want me, they're gonna get me."

She climbed through the hole, the Doctor following close behind. Once back out in the corridor, they saw that the lights had all gone out, the doing of an explosion no doubt. Pieces of machinery lay in the hall, bits of metal stuck out of the walls. The corridor was perfectly silent, there was only the hum of a distant generator.

Before the Doctor could suggest a direction, Elexa had taken off again.

"Be careful!", he shouted after her. But he spoke too soon.

A flash of orange illuminated the corridor accompanied by a deafening bang- another trap had exploded right where Elexa had been running. Something small and silver smacked the Doctor in he chest and fell to the floor with a cling. He bent to pick it up, smoke quickly filling his lungs. He looked back up in time to see the gaping hole in the floor the explosion had caused. The entire galaxy sparkled beneath it- he had forgotten they were suspended in outer space, floating aimlessly amongst the stars in a mobile headquarters. He could barely make out the shape of Elexa, laying motionless a few feet beside the hole. Time seemed to stop, the faint pull of gravity slowly edgiing her body closer to the hole. He could feel it rearing him in, coaxing him, taunting him. Sudden reality clenched his mind- Elexa was getting pull towards the hole. Soon she'd be floating through outerspace, lost, that identity gone. He ran forward, barely grasping her side. Wrapping his arms around her midsection, tears stung his eyes. The pull was getting stronger, it would pull them both in. But he was not about to lose her forever. His feet slipped as he tried to back up, but he kept trying. A gust of air pushed off the grip of his right hand-and his left. Elexa was floating slowly towards the hole, his arms empty, insides writhing.

"ELEXA!" he shouted. Her peaceful face slipped over the side of the hole, and within moments, she was gone.

He sprinted towards a nearby hand rail, and held on tight, waiting for gravity and space to consume the entire ship. Him and everyone in it were going to parish, he had lost all will to even save himself this time.

Minutes ticked by painfully slowly. After what seemed like hours, the pull stopped, and something miraculous seemed to happen- the floor resealed itself. It melted back into granite right before his eyes, nothing but a swift breeze blowing through the corridor. All explosions seemed to have ceased, all of the traps had been set off. The last one being in the very corridor the Doctor was clung to. What this meant, the Doctor did not know. Only one truth loomed in his mind- Elexa was gone.

A month later...

A light mist coated the hills of green grass concealed amongst trees and brush. It was early in the morning, all life seemed to be resting. The Doctor, crouched down amongst the damp grass, ran his hand along the words inscribed on the tombstone, which was brand new but already looked run-down.

Elexa 10 BC-5000 AD

They had never found her body, but the Doctor had made her a grave- on Earth, the one place Elexa most wanted to visit. Secluded in the hills of Norway, it was the least he could do as a tribute to her. Enough to satisfy his grief, but also enough to assure him that she wasn't entirely lost. She had regenerated the Bancaron way- reborn on some other planet, with some other identity. He learned of his after researching Bancarons and their existance. He had also learned, after speaking to the governor of Blackwood, that Elexa was part Time Lord. Her father was born in Galifrey, and died along with it. Her mother was Bancaron, but was lost when she faught with her husband in the Time War. The one thing her father had left her was his Sonic Key, which Elexa used in secret her entire life. Until the Doctor saw her use it on Smova. It all made sense now. Her powers, they were advanced Time Lord. Only powers that a part Time Lord, part Bancaron could possess. Mind power was her gift, but she only used it when it was direly necessary. Her Sonic Key was an extension of her mind- it did whatever she told it to do. If she wanted it to burn a hole, it would. If she wanted it to hide away and be useless, it would.

When she had died, the Doctor assumed, she told it to obey him. In her final moments, she gave it permission to obey any Time Lord, which now was the Doctor, and the Doctor only.

He pulled the key from his pocket, and examined it in his palm. It seemed to flicker in the morning sun, but seemed out of place and lonely. It needed its proper owner. And she was going to get it back.

The Doctor would make sure of that.


End file.
